Just Friends
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Star was truly happy for Marco and Jackie Lynn. While the concert played, she headed for the exit, giving her friends some alone time and ran into who else, but her ex boyfriend, Tom-another Love Sentence fan who could use some company. Maybe they'll never be a couple again, but that doesn't mean they can't be just friends. Jarco and previous StarTom.


**When watching the episode "Just Friends" I kept hoping to see Tom as a background character as he is a huge fan of Love Sentence. However, he didn't even get a cameo, which is where this story comes in.**

 **The first part of this story contains mentions and spoilers for the end of "Just Friends."**

 **This is Jarco and previous TomStar.**

* * *

Concerts on Earth were different from the ones in Mewni. The princess of said dimension watched with wide eyes as her favorite band moved onto stage. Her mother once assured her that with age she would come to appreciate the beauty of talented musicians who fought for the honor of playing at court. Star honestly hoped that wasn't the case.

Marco exclaimed how he admired the bands entrance, his voice rising an octave. Jackie laughed as it never ceased to amuse him whenever her boyfriend fanboyed.

The lead singer introduced their newest hit song, "This one goes out to everyone who's just friends." He threw the guitar and heart-shaped fireworks exploded in the sky.

The audience cheered at the mere title. Star and Marco gasped at their second favorite song. Excitement taking over her body she readied to sing with Marco as they had every night for the past month.

The skater grabbed her boyfriend's hand, asking him to dance to her favorite Love Sentence piece. Marco nervously accepted, but grateful that he had been lucky that Jackie Lynn agreed to be his girlfriend. Hands clasped the two moved to the instrumental opening.

The removal of Marco disheartened Star for a moment. However, the song began and she too found herself entranced by the music.

Seeing Marco's left hand out and empty Star grasped it, starting the boy. Blue eyes met with his brown ones. His warm smile forced a matching one on her face. His right hand held tight to his girlfriend, Jackie Lynn who also smiled at Star.

The Mewman princess returned the other girl's smile.

Holding hands the trio rocked to the beat. Marco turned to Star and mouthed the first half of the first line in the first verse. Star took his lead, lip singing the second half of the line. They repeated the action on the second line.

Memories of the toothbrush dance sessions with Marco paled in comparison to experiencing the band live in front of them. The voices of those in the stadium singing their hearts out blended into one.

Love Sentence moved in synchrony with their hit song. Compared to the instrumental music she was forced to endure back in the palace of her home world, wishing she could gauge her ears out, it was clear which form of entertainment she preferred.

Star turned to her right. She and Marco sang the title line together in perfect unison, "Just friends." They rocked, Star holding her hand just to the left of her face. They locked eyes a second time repeating the line, "Just friends." Each taking a line, they sang the remainder of the chorus, before once again lip singing that phrase as one.

A moment of pure elation as shown from the huge smile on the blonde's face. For a few seconds she considered casting the time freeze spell just to linger in that moment a while longer.

One by one the couples in the audience turned to share a deep kiss with their significant other. Star watched in awe at the sudden massive display of affection. A small glimmer in her heart gave her the courage and strength to look back in Marco's direction only for her heart to drop. While he still held on to her hand his lips pressed against Jackie Lynn's.

For a second every happy thought drained from her body. Eyes closed the young couple deepened their kiss. Star instantly released her hold on Marco's hand. An incredible ache overtook her. It shouldn't hurt. She had been the one who encouraged Marco to follow his heart and pursue the girl of his dreams. She was the one who invited Jackie Lynn along wanting her to feel included.

So why did she now feel like the only one on the outside?

The memory of the broken skateboard returned. Even if it had been an accident, she figured it was better to flee than let jealousy control her again. Besides, she knew it wasn't fair to hate the other girl who had been nothing but kind to her since her first day on Earth. Secondly, she didn't want him to see her cry.

Marco broke his kiss with his girlfriend feeling lightheaded, but in a good way, a fainting feeling he wanted to experience a thousand times more. He suddenly remembered Star and turned to see the seat to his left vacant. The brunet looked up to see his best friend and housemate hurrying down the stairs and up close to the front of the stage. Quickly he followed after her.

"Are you alright?" Marco asked when he caught up with the blonde at the base of the stage. "I'm sorry about the uh...it just kinda happened."

Despite the agony inside her heart, Star managed a smile for she knew how long Marco waited for that opportunity.

"Oh, don't be silly," Star replied. "I just wanted to be down here by the stage so I can feel their sweat spraying on my face." She smiled with her hands behind her back as the musicians' sweat literally rained on her.

Despite it not being out of character Marco wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Duh. What are friends for?" the princess answered. Marco gave a half smile which Star returned. That person who broke the skateboard a week ago wasn't her. She wouldn't stand in the way of Marco's happiness. A push turned Marco back towards the stands. "Now go up there and be with your girlfriend."

Marco hugged her, thanking her for her friendship. Star smiled, pretending that friend comment didn't sting. She gave him her blessing then watched as he ran back to the other girl. Despite her heart shattering at the sight of Jackie Lynn kissing the man she loved, she felt truly happy for her best friend, even if it meant having to bear the heartbreak.

The princess walked towards the arena's exit. Love Sentence began their next song, "Too Little Too Late." While not exactly the most suitable choice for a romantic moment, Star hoped Marco and Jackie Lynn enjoyed each other's company. Having her support didn't mean she had to endure watching their display of love.

Hurting, she shot an energy beam from her wand that decimated the sign. The audience cheered, believing it to be a part of the act. The boyband all glanced to each other, while still performing. The pyrotechnician rushed to check for any possible mistakes or tampering. However, no one was hurt, nor was there any chance of injury, so there was no need to interrupt the concert.

She would give the couple their privacy and find another spot to watch the show.

Slowly she walked through the darkened corridor, no longer fond of the current song playing.

Just as she went to step onto the other side of the arena, she heard someone call her name. For a moment believing it to be Marco, she stopped. The second time she recognized the voice that belonged to someone she didn't want to talk to in general, let alone at the present moment.

"Hey, Starship, I thought that was you," said the smooth voice.

Debating whether or not she wanted to end the night with a brawl, she knew he wouldn't leave her alone without receiving clear instructions. She turned to see her ex standing there in his usual red t-shirt with a star in the center and ripped shorts. He wore a derby hat to hide the horns. However the purple skin and third eye gave him away, although apparently no one in the arena seemed to care.

"I like what you did with the sign," he added looking over his shoulder at what remained of the smoldering wood. "Judging by the crowd's reaction, they might do it every show."

"What are you doing here, Tom?" Star asked not in the mood for small talk.

"Love Sentence, the same as you," Tom replied.

Star opened her mouth, then shut it upon remembering Marco's summary of what happened the day he spent with with her ex-boyfriend. Not only did they he get to watch the real Macky Hand in action thanks to Tom resurrecting the decomposing martial artist as an apology, but they listened to every Love Sentence album. Star couldn't hold back a laugh when Marco revealed they sang a Love Sentence duet after their fight, the very same song playing from the stage that very moment.

"I saw someone run up to the stage and it happened to be you," said Tom. "Out of everyone I'm not surprised it's you." He chuckled then his smile fell. "Then I saw him and I forgot about the show. And 'Just Friends' is my second favorite song."

"Mine too," Star replied. Her smile soon faded. "And Marco's."

"Did you two get in a fight, or something?" Tom asked having seen the brunet run away from Star before the latter walked off on their own.

"No," Star answered. She crossed her arms. "And even if we did, I don't see why you care."

"Look, Starship, I know we've had some bad times," Tom said. He noticed the scowl on the girl's face and chose not to say anything more on that. "But I don't want to see you hurt."

He took hold of her hand. Star shuddered, but didn't pull away. For a moment she felt like her thirteen-year-old self again, trusting and loving the demon before her. He hadn't been so bad at first. And deep down she knew his condition wasn't entirely his fault. She had the displeasure of meeting his father once, but in that three minute time she could understand the rage.

Her own mother was strict, but at least she never laid a hand on her.

"We didn't fight," Star said. She smiled and pushed Tom back towards the entrance of the arena. "You're missing the concert."

"I can't enjoy it if I know you're sad," Tom replied. "Besides, I don't even like this song."

Star gave him a knowing look, already aware that "Too Little Too Late" was his favorite, the very song he most wanted to hear and the one he was currently missing. Tom turned from Star and shut his eyes, slowly counting to ten as Brian had taught him. As much as he wanted those techniques to work, he didn't think it ever would.

Star watched as he wrestled to keep his anger in check. Deciding it was a lost cause and kicking himself for missing out on the song Tom headed back to his seat.

Marco himself said Tom wasn't so bad once you got past that temper. He had always been one willing to lend a listening ear. If he was willing to give up hearing his favorite song live, then she could at least give him a decent conversation.

"I can't explain," Star confessed. Tom stopped. He looked over his shoulder to see Star's blue eyes shining in the dim lighting. "It's nothing bad, it's actually good for Marco, but..."

"Not for you," Tom finished.

"Yeah, it's silly," Star said forcing a smile. "It makes me sound like a bad friend."

"I understand," Tom said. He leaned against the wall and stared out at the stage through the arch. "Trust me, I understand that perfectly."

Star looked away. She had been so caught up with saving Marco and being angry with said person to ever consider how hurt and embarrassed Tom must have been at the Blood Moon Ball. Although she'd never deny he overreacted, neither she nor Marco ever apologized.

Tom jumped up. "It's my favorite song!" he exclaimed.

"But I thought-" Star began.

"My new favorite song!"

"Go," Star said. She put a hand on his arm.

Tom took both of her hands in his. "Star, come with me."

She yanked her hands away. "Tom, I'm not..."

"Just for this one song," the demon asked.

Star smiled. One song wouldn't hurt. After all she had intended to find another spot to watch the concert in order to give her friends the privacy they deserved.

Tom led the way, pushing through a few people who didn't move fast enough. Star apologized on Tom's behalf as she was partially dragged to her new seat.

Tom's location was closer to the stage and a better angle. They started up their song and Star whipped her head in Tom's direction as he sang along.

The top eye opened to see the princess staring at him with a huge grin.

He shut his third eye and said, "Don't judge me, Star."

"No, not at all," the blonde replied. She giggled then added, "You and Marco are more alike than you know."

Tom didn't know whether or not he should be offended. He took a deep breath and let the oxygen cool him down. To his left he heard her voice join in with his.

Tom ceased singing as it brought back the memory of the day Star finally had enough. He kept his vision on the band on stage. Perhaps it was time to pick a new favorite song as the once clever lyrics were now tarnished. What was worse there was no denying he was the one responsible for their breakup. Brian had once told him to stop blaming everyone else for his problems and for the first time he understood his teacher's words.

As soon as the song ended Star tapped Tom on the shoulder.

"Tom, we don't need to be this way," Star said. "Yeah, we have history, but we can move on."

"Yeah, we can start over," Tom suggested.

Star clasped her hands. "We can be..." she sang.

"Just friends," Tom finished. Star waited with a smile as Tom thought over the proposition. "Yeah, friends...that can work."

Star clapped and cheered. Tom also smiled. It wasn't what he had hoped for, but a friendship with the one person he ever loved wasn't a meager consolation prize. There were too many he knew who weren't allowed that luxury after a bitter break up.

"Thank you, Star," said Tom.

"Hey! What are friends for?" Star replied and put an arm around her new friend.


End file.
